


Day: Unknown

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Horror Elements, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kamiya is lowkey ooc for Reasons, experiment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: Hope is but a fleeting illusion, isn't it?
Kudos: 4





	Day: Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I actually ended up writing this partially for an English assignment. Though in the version I submitted for class I changed some characters' names except for Takeshi, because let's be honest namco doesn't care about the unvoiced boys.  
> Anyway, if she reads this version since she asked for a link once I posted it, hi Ms B. This is the version of my assignment where the characters get to swear and have the right names.  
> Also I couldn't think of a better name than what I submitted the assignment as so here we are.  
> This is also an au shared between Glitch, Meryl, and myself

Just how long had it been since Leon had lost everything?

Her friends, her family, her career, her freedom. They even tried to take her name away and brand her with a new one. She snarled as her hand went up to the bandage covering her accursed right eye. They can call her Subject Ultimate Eye all they fucking want, but they sure as Hell aren’t taking her identity too.

“Get up, already!” Her scientist yelled at her, “It’s time for breakfast!”

Leon glared at him as she grabbed her bandage and tied it around her head. A flash of text appearing above his head as her right eye was covered. It flashed by too quickly to read, but frankly, she didn’t feel like reading yet another thought of how he honestly didn’t care if she starved herself to death. Those damned surgeons did too good a job on her eye. She brushed past her scientist as she left her poor excuse of a room. That old cot left her sore in the morning, but at least it beat sleeping on the cold and filthy floor.

The dining hall wasn’t too far from her room, it wasn’t too far from many rooms in the adult wing really. Probably that way to make sure none of them could attempt a jailbreak. Not many subjects were in the small dining hall; there was an orange-haired woman with fox ears and a tail, and a woman with brown hair tied in a braid slung over her shoulder and bloody eyepatch over her right eye to the left side of the room. Eyeing the other side, Leon saw a young woman with long, white hair and bright expression tapping on a speech tablet at the speed of sound next to a man with light brown hair and a scowl. Both the guy and girl had deer antlers and ears (though the girl’s looked more like a reindeer than a normal deer).

“Thanks.” Leon grumbled as the mechanism splat “food” onto her plate, if it could even be called that. Whatever was being served to her and the others had more in common with a glob of earwax than actual food. However, unlike this shit, earwax at least had some semblance of taste. She dropped her tray unceremoniously at the far of the table the fox-woman and eyepatch lady were sitting at. While the deer people did seem interesting, it likely would have been a poor decision considering the man’s scowl was still present.

As she half-heartedly picked at her gruel, she heard the sounds of trays and people moving. Leon lifted up her head to see the two women had moved closer to her. The woman with the eyepatch spoke up, “Good morning!” Her voice had a gentle quality to it, almost motherly sounding.

She blinked, “...Morin’.”

“My name is Kuwayama Chiyuki, though my subject name is Alstroemeria.” As she said that, one of Chiyuki’s hands went up to her eyepatch.

Leon shoved her tray away from herself, “They fucked up your eye too?” She pointed to her own right eye.

Chiyuki dryly chuckled, “No, it was my fault really.” Her hand dropped to her lap, “You see, I can produce greenery from my body.” She lifted an arm and rolled up the sleeve, a few leaves were sprouting from the veins in her arm. “I had a great deal of trouble trying to control it when they first discovered my potential.”

“Let me guess,” Leon interrupted, “some plant grew in your eye because your powers were haywire?”

The brunette nodded, “Correct. The flower’s been long removed, it’s just not pretty to look at.”

“Can only imagine.”

The fox-woman leaned in, “I’m Arisugawa Natsuha, Subject Sun is what the scientists call me. I think it’s quite obvious what they did to me.” She giggled the last sentence. “Anyway, who are you, stranger?”

“Name’s Leon,” she sighed, “though I’ve been dubbed Subject Ultimate Eye in this hellhole.”

“Ultimate Eye?” Natsuha repeated, “Now that I’m curious about, how is it an ‘ultimate eye?’”

Leon hesitated for a moment, “Got x-ray vision. There’s also some heat vision.” She fingered at the bandage, “Though I can’t turn it off and it gives me a headache constantly seeing through almost everything. So, I wrap this around my head.”

A glum expression appeared on Chiyuki’s face, “I see, that must be hard.”

She shook her head, “Really all I gotta do is make sure the bandage doesn’t rip or get wet.” Leon rolled her eyes, “My scientist isn’t the most generous guy on the block.”

“At least he’s letting you come here.” Natsuha commented, “By yourself even! My scientist and Chiyuki’s are waiting right outside for us. You’d think we were children or pets!”

“I’ve heard some rumours about some of the other scientists here.” Leon kept her voice low, “Real scummy shitbags they got around here.”

Chiyuki looked down at her tray, “I’ve heard several ones about the scientist for Sakuraba-san.”

Natsuha’s smile faded into a frown at the mention, “They call us monsters? I say they’re the real monsters, especially those like Sakuraba’s scientist. Thinking they can have their way wi-”

 **_“Breakfast has ended.”_ ** The announcement played over Natsuha’s words, **_“All subjects remaining in the dining hall must return to their rooms immediately.”_ **

The three women were silent for a moment. “Well,” Leon picked up her tray and stood up, “It was nice meeting the two of you, maybe if we’re allowed out of our rooms later we can talk again.”

Natsuha nodded silently before getting up herself. “Hopefully...” Chiyuki got up after her, “Hope to talk to you all soon!”

“Would you just leave me alone already?!” Leon overheard the man yell at the white-haired girl, “I’ve told you a million times already, I’m not Blitzen! I have no clue who Blitzen even is!”

The girl furiously typed on her speech tablet. [What do you mean, Blitzen?] A robotic, unpleasant sounding voice was produced from the tablet, [You are you! You have to remember me!]

“For the last time,” he growled, “my name is Kamiya Yukihiro! KA-MI-YA YU-KI-HI-RO. Not Blitzen!” He shoved himself in front of her and stormed out of the dining hall.

Leon saw sadness in the girl’s yellow eyes, yet there was a flicker of hope in them. A younger-looking scientist entered and went up to the girl, gently taking hold of her arm. “Come along now, Eve.” Her tone was low and gentle as she lead the deer-girl out of the room. Leon left soon after them

~

“The fuck are you taking me now?”

Leon’s scientist gave her a dirty look, “Takamine-sensei has demanded to see you. And watch your mouth, Ultimate Eye.”

She felt the color drain from her face. Takamine was a name often heard in the facility, and usually in fear. Leon would often hear about how great Takamine was in dealing with “troubled subjects,” often times those subjects are never seen again. Did they consider her “troubled” now? Are they going to try to conform her? Kill her?

The metal door moaned as her scientist opened it. Without saying a word, he shoved her inside and slammed the door shut. In front of Leon was a woman with long, silver hair and narrow, light-brown eyes standing in front of a large monitor showing all kinds of complicated data.

This was it. This would be where Leon would die.

“What is your name?”

She scoffed, shouldn’t she already know it? “Subj-”

The woman put up a finger, “Your _real_ name, not your label.”

“...It’s Leon.”

A small smile appeared on the woman’s face, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Leon. My name is Takamine Noa.”

“The fuck do you want from me?” Leon spat at her, “Are you gonna tortue me? Kill me?”

Noa tsked, “Nothing of the sort, I mean no harm.” She put a hand on her hip, “If you don’t believe me, just use that eye of your’s.”

Keeping her guard up, Leon slowly removed the bandage from around her head. Her x-ray vision couldn’t see anything that could harm her hidden anymore. From the corner of her eye, she saw a heat signature from a door in the furthest corner of the room. She took a step back, “You have backup, don’t you?”

She brought out, a pager? Noa brought it to her lips, “You can come in now, Takeshi.”

Not even a moment later, the door in the back shot open and a tall man in the uniform of the facility’s security staff entered the room. His black hair was cut into a bowl cut with half of it dyed blue. It felt like his dark green eyes were staring directly into Leon’s soul. He stood right next to Noa; based on eyeballing it alone he looked about six foot straight while she was likely scarcely over five feet and six inches.

“This,” Noa gestured to him, “is Mimasaka Takeshi, one of my subordinates.”

“You still haven’t answered my question!” Leon snapped back, “What exactly do you want with me?!”

Noa looked her right in the eye, “What do you think?”

Leon didn’t reply to her. Instead, she focused in on Noa. Small trails of text began to appear above the woman’s head.

_We’re on your side, too. We want to help you._

“And just how do you two think you can he-” Leon stopped herself once she realized what she was saying.

Both Takeshi and Noa’s eyes widened slightly. “Your hypothesis was correct.” Takeshi spoke.

Her blood was boiling, “You tricked me!”

“To confirm my suspicions on your true potential, Leon.” Noa’s voice retained a neutral tone, “You can read thoughts, correct?”

“You could just easily be fucking with me!”

Noa shook her head, “Would this be enough to convince you?” She glanced towards Takeshi and nodded.

Without wasting a second, he went up to the console behind them. A security feed of one of the halls appeared with a timestamp of the current time in the corner. In the center of the hall was a girl (likely a year or two younger than Leon herself) with long reddish-brown hair. She was wearing the dreary white uniform the majority of the subjects were forced to wear along with some bandages sloppily tied around her head. The girl held up a pager similar to the one Noa had, then began to whisper something into it. A few moments later, Noa's pager pinged.

She held it up to Leon and played it. "Takamine-sensei?" A small, girlish voice came from it, "Is it almost time?"

Leon's jaw dropped as Noa whispered a reply into it. On the screen, they all saw the girl receive the message. She stared up at the security camera and nodded. Takeshi pressed a few buttons and with a flick of a switch, the feed went to static. About a minute later, the feed came back to an empty hall. Noa's pager rang again, "I made it! I'm there!"

"That girl just now is Tanaka Kotoha, a subject whom was assigned to me." She put the pager into her pocket, "Right now, she made a safe escape to an abandoned wing of the facility that was deemed too dangerous to continue operations in." Noa turned back to face Leon, "Do you believe us now?"

She bit her bottom lip, “...Fine, I do. Happy?”

“Good.” Noa hummed, “Then, I have a proposal for you.”

“What is it?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Takeshi and I are just as much of prisoners here as you are, which is why we’re plotting a revolt.” Light-brown eyes met blue and pink, “Your powers could be very beneficial to help us all escape.” 

“No offense, but are you actually insane?!”

Noa smirked, “Who knows? Perhaps I am, or perhaps we all are, but there is a possibility of escape if we can unionize the subjects and staff who want to defect.”

Leon paused, took a breath, then looked Noa in the eye, “I’m in.”


End file.
